


Sam siempre sonríe como si fuera navidad

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Meme, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean obtiene la versión resumida de tan intrigante afirmación y por supuesto que, aun siendo el mayor, puede no tener la razón en todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam siempre sonríe como si fuera navidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoanneDistte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneDistte/gifts).



 

... y Dean se pregunta porqué.

La primera cosa que se le vino a la mente es que se debía a las bromas tontas que siempre hacía el pequeño, como cuando el estéreo de su nena tocó música inapropiada para cualquier ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra (claro que Sam se escudó en que con él no contaba y escuchaba lo que se le venía en gana... anti-cristo tenía que ser). Incluso estuvo tentado a buscar alguna video cámara oculta por la habitación para saber si es que él grababa esos momentos y podía reírse millones de veces con ellos, pero nada, fue más infructífero que hacerle entender a Castiel que la señorita de atención telefónica móvil no era ningún demonio y que nadie sabía quién era, y que no, no podía matarla por amenazar con dejarle incomunicado por falta de crédito.

Pero no cree que sea eso, porque Sam siempre le mira como preguntándole si está bien, con esos ojitos de crío que pone y con los que le pedía el último tazón de cereal. Su hermano siempre luce preocupado, pero hay ocasiones en las que no mueve un dedo, como si realmente no estuviera en él hacer nada y otras en las que deja el alma, la piel y el corazón en realizar algo. Una confusión total saber la respuesta, vaya.

Dean lo considera como uno de los millones de misterios que hay en el mundo. ¿Cómo es que su hermano usa su egoísmo (que lindo y todo de pequeño, pero vale que lo era desde entonces) e igual te hace sentir culpable si no quieres dejar que se salga con la suya?... Poder Winchester, no muy era, la verdad. Hasta Bobby lo mencionó cuando eran pequeños, que Sammy tenía como un poder más allá de los que John o él mismo sabían o habían aprendido. Lo único lógico que podría ser, sería algo Campbell... y tendría sentido, todo hay que decirlo, e incluso no le extrañaría que fuera así como su querida madre consiguiera a su padre.

A fuerzas le sale la sonrisa, porque... ahí está su respuesta, es por eso:

— Siempre te llevas las mejores partes, Sam.

Lo taladran los ojos multicolor de su hermano y la curiosidad en su mirada casi puede ahogarle. Sin embargo algo ha de pensar que le lleva a cambiar la mirada por una más dulce, y seguro es porque el muy gilipollas ha adivinado lo que ha dicho entre líneas: "eres lo mejor, Sammy". Jodido crío.

— Lo sé, Dean.

Pero Dean no sabe. No sabe que Sam lo dice porque lo tiene a él y ésa es la principal razón de porqué sonríe. Aún cuando de pequeño nunca tuvo regalos de cumpleaños decentes (porque un arma no calificaba como tal) pero sí las gomitas o los juguetes que Dean conseguía robarse; ni navidades que valieran la pena ser recordadas, sólo esos fuegos artificiales que Dean y él quemaron cuando eran pequeños, y tampoco tuvo demasiados amigos en el colegio o en su vida, pero sí al mejor _todo_ que podría tener jamás.

Porque él tiene la mejor parte de todo.  
Porque teniendo a Dean, no necesita más.

 


End file.
